


A Perfect Storm

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Bad things happen to good people. Regulus is no exception. The only problem now is Regulus doesn't know if he will be able to fix the bad that has happened not only to himself but to you as well. Life may never be the same ever again.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Ambrosia died, did you hear?” 

You looked up from the piano that you were playing as Evan flopped down on the sofa nearby. Your older brother looked downright ecstatic to tell you the news that your rival had bitten the dust. 

“Hmm.”

You replied. Evan sat up. He expected more “spark” or “pizazz” to come out of your mouth. It was no secret to your older brother that you despised Ambrosia Parkinson with a passion. She literally seemed to exist to make your life miserable. From the time that the two of you were in 1st year, Ambrosia for whatever reason had it out for you. It didn’t matter how often Evan or any of the other boys in Slytherin threatened her, Ambrosia didn’t give up. 

“Hmm? _Hmm?_ That is all that you have to say? I tell you that the whore who stole the man that you were in love with kicked the bucket and all you have to say is hmm? Where is my salty sister?” 

You smirked. This was a typical Evan/Y/n type conversation. The two of you were the only people in the family that were comfortable with each other enough to speak without thinking to each other. Your mother and father rarely spoke to each other now that both Evan and yourself were adults. If your mother opened her mouth it was to fuss at a servant or throw a fit about something. Your father was so busy working for the dark lord that he was very rarely seen at home. 

“Your salty sister is still salty, trust me. You of all people know how I feel...felt about Regulus.” 

That was a subject that Evan knew well about. You were supposed to be the girl that Regulus married. The two of you were each other’s first everything until Ambrosia weaseled her way in and probably charmed Regulus with a love spell. That was the best that Evan could come up with. Regulus had been so over the moon in love with you (followed you around like a lovesick puppy, held your hand all the time, walked you to every single class, etc) then all of a sudden he was all over Ambrosia. Maybe Evan was biased but you were so much more beautiful than Ambrosia. You also came from a much better family than Ambrosia. The Rosiers were ten times better than the Parkinsons (at least in Evan’s opinion).

When Regulus left you for the other woman, you were crushed. Evan was furious! It didn’t matter to Evan that Regulus was his best friend. You were his sister and outranked Regulus in Evan’s eyes. It took everything that you, your mother, and your father had to stop Evan from trying to kill Regulus. From that point forward, their friendship was forever to be strained. 

“I know very well how you feel about him. Whether you wanted to admit it or not, Y/n, I know that you still love him.” 

You rolled your eyes. Evan was right. The fucker was always right about everything (maybe you were thankful for that too). Your brother was the one person that hadn’t let you down and for that, you would be forever grateful. 

Standing up from the piano, you didn’t want to think about all of the pain that you had felt since the break up with Regulus. You did everything that you could to forget Regulus but it was hard to forget someone that you had dedicated your whole young life to or who that you loved beyond measure. 

Regulus didn’t see the way that your world fell apart or the way that you were screaming in rage when you found out that Ambrosia was pregnant. 

_The child…_

It was Evan that scooped you off of the kitchen floor when you found out that Regulus and Ambrosia were having a child. Now here you stood looking out of the Rosier family manor home wondering just what was going to happen to the child that had to be 5 now. 

_5 years…_

It had been five years since you had seen Regulus. The past five years hadn’t been a complete waste. You had moved to Paris and was now a pretty successful lingerie model (much to your older brother’s embarrassment). If you had married Regulus, as planned, you wouldn’t be having such a successful career. You would be sitting in Grimmauld Place playing the lady of the house once Walburga died. 

Walburga was another source of amusement for you. Apparently, she had a royal fit when Regulus ended things with you and went with Ambrosia. The word on the street was that she was yelling so loud that neighbors called the muggle police to investigate a noise complaint. You still giggled at the vision of Walburga Black opening the door and screaming at some poor muggle police officer. 

“Y/n, are you hearing me?”

You turned back to your brother, who had finally stood up. 

“No, what did you say?”

“I said, you better be ready for Regulus to turn up here to call on you soon.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“He would be stupid to do so. If he thinks for one moment that I am going to play mother to his child then he has another thing coming. Regulus Black will have to work really damn hard to get something from Y/n Rosier.” 

Evan nodded, appearing pleased with your comment. 

“If he does turn up, I want to watch the conversation. The two of you can out-sass each other so well. I thought that I was a sassy bitch but there is now out sassing you two. In all seriousness, I don’t blame you for not wanting to play mother to the little crotch goblin. Regulus even thinking that you will be sitting around waiting for him is almost laughable.” 

You sat back down at the piano and smirked at your older brother. 

“Crotch goblin? Good one, Evan. You know that I wouldn’t be a good mother. I spend a lot of my time naked how is that healthy for a child? Not very maternal.” 

Evan gagged.

“You should feel sorry for me. I can’t look at those magazines anymore.” 

“I feel so bad for you.” 

You replied in a condescending tone as one of the servants stepped into the room. 

“Mr. Rosier, may I speak with you please?” 

Evan put the magazine that he was holding down and followed the unnamed servant into the hallway. 

“Yes?”

Evan asked, his tone sass as ever. The servant, who had been with the company for years, had to hold back his disapproval for the eldest Rosier child. Evan never bothered to learn everyone’s names nor speak to them unless he had to or needed something. 

“Regulus Black is here to see mistress Y/n.” 

Evan’s mouth literally dropped.

_Damn, that didn’t take him long. Why didn’t I bet on something and earn some money? ___

__Evan thought before reaching out and closing the door to the music room where you sat playing the piano again._ _

__“I’ll speak with him, first.”_ _

__The moment Evan stepped into the living room. Regulus was on his feet. Evan had been mentally telling himself to be nice but he opened his mouth and his mother came out._ _

__“It didn’t take you long. Are you here to ask Y/n to marry you so she can take care of your child or are you here to break her heart again? I personally have a problem with both. By the way, you look like hell.”_ _

__Regulus fought the urge to throw a hex at Evan. His world was in inner turmoil and he was looking for the one person who made sense in his life...you._ _

__“You don’t look like a rose yourself, Evan. Where is Y/n? I need to talk to her. This is personal.”_ _

__Evan crossed his arms over his chest. He was ready to fight if he had to. There was no way in hell that he would let Regulus Black break your heart again. Evan didn’t care if Regulus was his best friend or not._ _

__“Sorry but I am not allowing you to see her. I’m her brother and it's not happening. Shouldn’t you be at home mourning your wife dying not out looking for my sister?”_ _

__Regulus’ mouth dropped. In all of his years on the planet, Evan had been the person that had his back. Now here Evan stood looking as if he wanted to rip Regulus’ guts out._ _

__“I know you are mad about Ambrosia but if you knew the truth…”_ _

__Evan interrupted before Regulus could finish his sentence._ _

__“What about Ambrosia? The fact that you left my sister for a girl who is named after some god awful nasty fruit salad or the fact that you broke my sister’s heart beyond repair?”_ _

__Regulus raised an eyebrow._ _

__“First off, interrupting people is rude. Second, I never loved Ambrosia. Evan, she slipped me a love potion and has been doing it for the past few years.”_ _

__Regulus looks confused as hell when Evan began laughing like a maniac. After sitting down and getting his act together, Evan finally looked up._ _

__“I literally just told Y/n that you would claim that.”_ _

__Regulus reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a little bottle of Veritaserum. He downed the bottle in front of Evan. His friend only watched him suspiciously as Regulus turned back to him._ _

__“Ask me anything that you want.”_ _

__Evan sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest again._ _

__“We shall start off with something small. What is your name?”_ _

__Regulus rolled his eyes._ _

__“Regulus Arcturus Black. Do you really have to waste time by asking stuff that we both know?”_ _

__Evah shrugged._ _

__“Decided to start simple. Did Ambrosia really put you under a love potion?”_ _

__Regulus nodded._ _

__“Yes, as I told you before, she has been slipping me love potions for the past few years. That is why I broke up with Y/n. When Ambrosia died, I woke up. I wouldn’t lie to you, Evan. I think that you know me well enough to know that when it comes to Y/n...I would never lie.”_ _

__Evan’s typically stuck-up and cold demeanor changed to shock as his mouth dropped. It was exactly what he suspected and here was Regulus telling him the truth. These past few years, everything that you had gone through, was no fault of Regulus’. It was all that horrible bitch’s fault._ _

___I hope she is burning in hell._ _ _

__Evan thought coldly before looking up._ _

__“God damn it.”_ _

__Evan choked out as Regulus sat back down._ _

__“Tell me about it. I woke up with a dead wife that I didn’t want and a child. Mum explained that I left Y/n and I lost it. I think that I made every glass object in the house explode. You have to believe me, Evan, I would never hurt Y/n...especially like this. How is she?”_ _

__Evan stood up and moved to pour a glass of brandy for both Regulus and himself. This conversation was going to take a lot of booze. He placed the drink in Regulus’ trembling hand._ _

__“She’s had a hard time, Reg. Y/n has had a very hard time. She was crushed when you married Ambrosia...even worse when the kid was born.”_ _

__Regulus put his face in his hands, clearly ashamed of everything that he had done. He had hurt the one person that he vowed to never let down._ _

__“Has she married someone else?”_ _

__Regulus asked, his voice trembling. Evan, for a moment, wondered if Regulus was going to burst into tears._ _

__“No. She still loves you. She’s a model now.”_ _

__Regulus finally looked up. That bit of information didn’t surprise him. You were beautiful. Why wouldn’t someone want you to model their clothes?_ _

__It sounded like you were making it just fine without him which made Regulus wonder if he should just back off and let you live your life? Why would you want him now? He wasn’t the person that he used to be. Regulus had baggage now. He felt guilty thinking about his daughter as baggage. Whether he knew her or not, Regulus already adored his daughter. Phoebe had nothing to do with her mother’s insane horrible plan to ensnare her father. Regulus couldn’t hold that against the child._ _

__Evan, meanwhile, had stood up and went in search of one of the magazines that you were in. Picking one up, he didn’t dare look inside. Knowing that his sister was a lingerie model was enough to make the older brother inside of Evan seethe. He hated all of the horny hyped-up on Viagra shitheads that had to be looking at your body now._ _

__“Thanks to you, Ambrosia, and that damned love potion I can’t look at a lingerie magazine anymore without seeing my half-naked sister or her bare ass.”_ _

__Regulus frowned as he snatched the magazine away from Evan. What the fuck was he talking about? Regulus thumbed through the magazine realizing it was for lingerie. His mouth dropped the moment that he came across your photo. You lay before him dressed in an emerald green bustier with a matching garter belt and thong._ _

__“She….does this for a living?”_ _

__Regulus gasped. This was stuff that you were only supposed to wear for him. The knowledge that other men and women too were seeing you dressed like this; the jealous lover in Regulus began to fume. He was livid!_ _

__Evan nodded._ _

__“Again, I can’t look at lingerie ads the same anymore.”_ _

__Regulus ran a hand through his hair before jumping up._ _

__“You poor baby! Where is Y/n? I have to talk to Y/n before she starts taking all of her clothes off.”_ _

__Evan winced._ _

__“Don’t turn to page 75 then. That’s the see-through section.”_ _

__Regulus’ scowl intensified leaving Evan wondering if he was actually in danger? Before Evan could grab the magazine, Regulus turned to page 75 and blushed._ _

__“Oh, bloody hell!”_ _

__Evan reached out and grabbed his friend’s wrist._ _

__“Let me just take you to, Y/n.”_ _

__Regulus followed Evan up the stairs and to the music room, where you had not left the piano. What Regulus was going to say? How he was going to talk rationally without thinking of the magazine was beyond him. Just thinking of how you looked in the magazine was giving Regulus the beginnings of an erection._ _

___Holy fucking damn, has it really been five years since I have been with Y/n? Damn it._ _ _

__Regulus thought miserably as the soothing sound of your singing caught his attention. Normally your voice was everything that he needed to calm down. Today, he wasn’t so sure that would even help him…._ _

___Where you go, I go. What you see, I see. I know I'd never be me. Without the security. Of your loving arms. Keeping me from harm. Put your hand in my hand. And we'll stand. Let the sky fall. When it crumbles. We will stand tall. Face it all together_ _ _

__Regulus sighed..._ _

__"It will probably be a cold day in hell before any of that happens."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Weep for yourself, my man. You'll never be what is in your heart. Weep, little lion man. You're not as brave as you were at the start. Rate yourself and rake yourself. Take all the courage you have left. And waste it on fixing all the problems. That you made in your own head. But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?_

Evan lightly elbowed Regulus in the side before stepping into the room. You didn’t look up right away. It was clear that you were used to Evan just coming in whenever the hell he wanted. Knowing the sounds of your brother’s footsteps, you most likely felt no need to see who was coming into the room. 

“Y/n, we need to talk.” 

Evan started. Your face immediately looked up from the sheet music that you were so closely studying. The moment that you met Regulus’ gaze, your mouth dropped. Over the past few years, you had been playing this moment out in your head. 

_And he was there...as he always should have been._

You didn’t move or make any facial expressions. Regulus looked just as he always did only a bit more exhausted and done with everyone’s shit. He was still the handsome man that you had fallen in love with.

 _You have to stop. You have to protect yourself._

The “strong” voice in your head spoke warily. As much as you wanted to run to him and throw your arms around him, you weren't about to. Because of him, you had fallen into a soul-sucking depression that you almost didn’t make it out of. He hurt you. Regulus was the one person that wasn’t supposed to hurt you. 

“Wow, Evan you were right. That didn’t take long.” 

Evan winced as Regulus shot him a scowl. 

“I kind of told her that we should expect to see you soon and well...here you are.” 

Evan explained before going to the couch and sitting down. Regulus kept his attention on his best friend. 

“Evan, leave us. This is about to be awkward enough.” 

Evan shook his head. He didn’t plan on leaving the two of you alone only to come back to see the two of you screwing each other. The older brother in Evan wouldn’t let him. 

“I have been waiting for this moment a long time and I won’t be robbed of it.” 

Regulus shrugged before turning back to you, his princess. You hadn’t changed at all. 

_She’s only grown more lovely…_

Regulus thought as you stood up and crossed your arms over your chest. You weren't happy with him and Regulus could see it. If you started throwing things at him he wouldn’t be the least bit surprised. You were hurt and it was all because of him (well, Ambrosia but Regulus would forever blame himself). The two of you were supposed to be married by now. You were both supposed to be happy with each other and have your own family. Regulus wasn’t supposed to be here begging for forgiveness for having a child with some horrible bitch that ruined your life. 

“It didn’t take you long to come. One would think that as much as you claimed to love your wife that you would be home mourning her loss. Do me a favor, Regulus, go back home and be a good father to your daughter. Leave me out of it.” 

Your words hurt worse than if you had given him the middle finger. Regulus blinked a few times before remembering that he could talk. He was not about to put up with this. 

“You have to listen to me, Y/n. It was a love potion. She has been slipping me a love potion for the past five years.” 

You started laughing hard at that before turning to Evan who was smirking as he lit a cigarette. 

“Evan, you literally just said that.” 

Evan shrugged. 

“He’s telling the truth, sister. You know that, given the past few years, I wouldn’t take his side but Regulus drank veritaserum right in front of me. He isn’t lying.” 

Your mouth dropped as it all made sense. Regulus’ sudden and complete infatuation with Ambrosia, the way that he just walked away out of the blue, everything. The knowledge didn’t stop the hurt though. Knowing that Ambrosia literally stole Regulus (with no input of his own) made you angrier.

_That horrible bitch of a woman has literally ruined my life! She stole what was supposed to be both mine and Regulus’ future! I hope that she is burning in hell right now._

You knew that the thought was cold and if your mother heard it there would be the very real chance that she would smack you. 

There was also the realization of just what Regulus was going through. Mad at him or not, you felt immense pity for your love. Your love...you could admit that. Regulus would always be your love. It didn’t matter how many men you went on dates with...none of them would be able to compare to the feelings that you felt for him. You could only imagine how he felt “waking up” from the effects of a love potion to find his life completely out of order and ruined. It was no wonder that he looked so exhausted and confused. 

You didn’t know how to process all of the thoughts in your head at the moment. After spending so many years angry and bitter at Regulus, you didn’t know how to emotionally handle what you were hearing. 

Moving to the window, you had to think about what to say. Regulus, meanwhile, moved closer to you. He was partially afraid that you would smack him but it was a risk that he was willing to take. Regulus was even willing to fight Evan if he needed to. 

Regulus turned to his friend for a moment to see Evan’s reaction to everything. Evan was sitting with a burning cigarette in his hand as he watched like a hawk. His blue eyes were hyper-focused on his sister ready to jump in and protect you at any given time. Regulus gave him a simple nod. Had things been different, Regulus would have approved of Evan’s behavior. Today, however, Regulus wanted to tell him to take a pill and relax. 

“Princess, I’m sorry for everything. You know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I my dear?”

Regulus’ hand was on yours as you finally turned to look at him. It didn’t matter how nice it felt with him touching you again, you weren't sure where everything stood. Regulus didn’t seem to understand your confusion. Yes, he was apologizing, and that in itself was nice but were you mentally able to handle an apology and “everything would be okay?”

Your mind went to his daughter. Would you be able to look at this child? What if every time you looked at the kid you saw Ambrosia? It wasn’t the child’s fault, you knew this but that didn’t stop the pain of knowing Regulus’ daughter wasn’t yours. Would Regulus expect you to step in and love the child as if she was your own? The better question was did you think that you would be able to? You didn’t know. What if you did love the child? What if you fell in love with the little girl and something happened between Regulus and yourself? You would lose two people this time. 

What did you know about being a mother anyway? Your mother was no pristine example of what a mother should be. She would shove Evan, Felix, and yourself off on nannies all the time. She only wanted to deal with the lot of you when it came time to show off how “good” the Rosier family was. How were you supposed to know what to do with Regulus’ daughter? 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you turned to face Regulus. His eyes were locked on your face. 

_Merlin, he is still so intense..._

“Do you not realize how difficult this is for me? Everything about you has changed.” 

Regulus shook his head. Nothing about him had changed. He just had a few added bonuses that he didn’t have before. 

“Nothing about me has changed. It's like I just woke up and missed a few years of my life. I’m standing here apologizing for everything. You’ve changed too but I’m willing to accept some of the new changes. How do you think it is for me to see what you do for a living?” 

You figured the modeling would come up. 

“I make good money and I am really good at my job.” 

Regulus’ face was dark. He hated the thought of people, like his brother, seeing you nearly naked in magazines. Regulus was immediately jealous. Those “beauties” were meant for Regulus to only look at.

“You show people your tits and ass. You’re supposed to be mine.” 

Regulus didn’t mean for the comment to come out as cold as it did but it happened. Your mouth dropped, noticing Evan in the corner of the room putting a hand over his mouth. 

“It was nice knowing you, Regulus.” 

Evan muttered under his breath as you turned back to Regulus. 

“You lost the privilege of putting your thoughts in when you married that bitch! You were supposed to be my husband!” 

“Well, fuck Y/n, I am standing here trying to fix it and you are bitting my head off.” 

You threw down the teacup that you were holding. The house-elf, Curly, came running in with her dustpan and little broom ready to sweep the mess up. She had become accustomed to you throwing things and needing to clean it up. 

Evan jumped up. He knew that this conversation was going south quickly. 

“Okay, time for a breather. Regulus, what did you expect? Do you think that Y/n is going to run off to play house with you? Y/n is heartbroken over this whole thing and you are foolish if you expect her to just get over it and take you back as if nothing has changed. Y/n, he is honestly apologizing but, as I said, you don’t have to just get over it. You need to heal.” 

You nodded, silently thanking your brother. Regulus, meanwhile, was scowling at Evan. 

“I don’t expect her to come and play house with me. I am trying to fix what I destroyed!” 

Evan nodded. 

“Now that we all understand each other...Y/n, what do you have to say?” 

You opened and closed your hands a few times. 

“I think we are all bat shit fucking insane is what I think. Regulus, I can’t talk to you right now. I need some time.” 

You snapped before turning and storming out of the room. 

You had been in your room for around 15 minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. Not moving from your place on your bed, you waited until the door opened and closed. 

“Y/n, we need to talk.” 

You internally groaned hearing your mother’s voice. She sat down on the bed beside you and gently stroked her hands through your hair. 

“Yes, mother?”

You replied. 

“Evan told me about Regulus Black coming to see you. There is something that I would like to say about that.” 

You rolled your eyes, knowing where this was going.

“Let me guess, you want me to accept his apology and forgive him. If he asks me to marry him, I need to say yes because this is a smart match and you know that I still love him so very much.” 

You didn’t see the annoyed expression on your mother’s face. 

“Well, now I don’t have to say it.” 

You sat up and shoved your now messy hair from your face. 

“Mother, he left me for another woman. I don’t care if it was under a love potion or not. He also has a child with this woman. Do you realize how hard this is for me? Do you honestly expect me to love something that came out of that woman? How could you?”

Your mother rolled her eyes. 

“Y/n, you can be so dramatic. You have both the king and queen of chess in your hands and do not seem to realize it. This child is a girl and essentially has nothing to offer the Black family. You, my dear, can give Regulus a son. The Black family needs an heir to continue alone. We both know that Sirius and the werewolf won’t be able to produce that..unless something extremely unusual happens. Everything is on Regulus. No matter how adorable the little girl is, a daughter’s only real purpose is to be married into a well-to-do family.” 

“Way to make me feel special, mum.” 

You muttered as your mother gave you a displeased scowl. The last thing that you really wanted to think about was how sexist the pureblood world could be but here it was thrown in your face again. You knew what was expected of you and so did Evan (even though he didn’t seem in too big of a hurry to do anything.) You had it in your mind the Felix would be the one that would continue the Rosier bloodline. Evan was too busy and proud being a death eater. He didn’t even seem interested in any woman or man that came his way. 

“You know that I am right, Y/n. As I said, you hold both the king and queen of chess in your pretty little hands. Maybe you should put them to use.” 

(meanwhile) 

Regulus stormed back into Grimmauld Place ready to kill some poor unfortunate soul should they get in his way. Walburga sat in her reading room and looked up when Regulus dropped onto the couch across from her. 

“Well?”

Regulus was fuming. He had expected the conversation with you to go better than what it did. You essentially telling him to fuck off, was the last thing that he expected. Had it been years ago, Regulus would have been able to charm you with a few bats of his eyes. Today, however, there was no such thing. 

“What do you mean, well?”

Regulus snapped in his mother’s direction. Walburga put down the book that she was holding. 

“You know perfectly well what I mean, Regulus. How did it go with Y/n?”

Regulus snorted. 

“A fucking disaster of epic proportions.”

“Mind your language in this house, son. Now, what happened?” 

Regulus groaned. He really didn’t want to think of what happened again. All that he wanted to do at the moment was find a bottle of fire whiskey and go the fuck to sleep. 

“She hates me.” 

Walburga rolled her eyes. 

“You’re so dramatic, Regulus.” 

Regulus sat up straight. The rage that was going through him over the lingerie modeling was about to come flowing out like a volcano and his mother was going to be the innocent villager that was in the way of the lava.

“She’s a lingerie model now. Mum, she is showing off things that only I am supposed to see. Do you think that I enjoy knowing that other men are looking at her breasts? The answer is no. I begged her to forgive me and she said she needed time to think.” 

Regulus jumped up and started pacing the room. 

“Why would she want to get back with me? I hurt her and not to mention I have a child with the girl that made her life miserable. Why would any woman in the right mind want to take that back?” 

Walburga knew well about your new career. While it wasn’t something that she would do herself, clearly you were doing well. It wasn’t like you were a pornographic film actress or a stripper. A model was a perfectly fine career and you were lovely enough for it. 

“I don’t know what it is with the men in this family being so weak.” 

Walburga replied. Regulus stopped and glared at her. 

“I am not weak, mother! I can assure you that if you were in my shoes, with your world falling apart, you would be freaking out too.” 

Walburga rolled her eyes again. 

“Give Y/n some time to process everything that she has heard. This is a lot to one’s system. Look at your father, for example, he hasn’t said a word in three days...not that I am complaining. Try wooing Y/n a little better? I swear men are horrible at it.”

Regulus was silent for a moment as he considered his mother’s words. He was good at wooing you before. Why would he be able to do it again now? 

“Wooing...great idea. Excuse me, mother. I have some things to do.” 

Walburga held a hand up. 

“Regulus?”

“Yes?” 

Walburga looked up with an almost bored expression. 

“Don’t buy her a lot of flowers, my son. No woman enjoys their home looking like a funeral parlor. Another word of mother's advice, you are the heir to this family. While I love Phoebe very much we do need a male heir. Things are upon your shoulders to keep our noble family going.” 

Regulus didn’t let Walburga see the cold expression on his face. Of course, this is what Walburga would be concerned about. She wasn’t worried about Regulus’ happiness. So what if her son was a depressed angry mess as long as the family line was saved then nothing else mattered. 

“Yes, mother.” 

(the next day) 

You sat at the table beside Evan. Your brother’s eyes were locked on the Daily Prophet on an article about “suspected death eater activity.” He looked up at you with a grin as you stirred your tea. 

“I did this.” 

He said with a grin. You raised an eyebrow and didn't speak for a moment. Even though being a death eater was perfectly normal in your family, you still worried about your brother. 

“How surprising.” 

You commented as an owl landed on the windowsill and started knocking on the glass. Evan stood up with a frown. 

“Are you expecting anything?”

You shook your head as he went to retrieve the package that the owl was so eagerly showing off. 

“Little show off.” 

Evan commented before giving the bird a treat and taking the package away from its foot. 

“I’ll be damned.”

You looked up as he came back to the table. Your mother shot Evan a disapproving scowl. 

“Language, Evan.”

Evan smirked. 

“This time it's excusable, mum. Y/n, Regulus sent you something.” 

Your mouth dropped as you took the box from your brother. This was the last thing that you expected. You expected Regulus to remain in the shadows until you sent for him. Regulus would typically revert back to his introverted nature and not want to make the first move...but here you were. 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Your mother questioned as you tore into the box and a small velvet box landed in your hand. 

_Oh hell_

You thought. If his crazy ass sent you an engagement ring, you would die right here at the breakfast table then haunt Regulus for the rest of forever for killing you. Looking up, you met Evan’s wide eyes.

“I swear to Merlin if that is a…”

Evan started but stopped when his mother pinched his hand. You, meanwhile, took a breath and opened the box to see a pair of emerald earrings in the box...a very pretty obviously expensive pair of earrings. 

“Those are lovely.” 

Your mother exclaimed with a happy smile. They were pretty. Pretty wasn’t giving them enough justice. Regulus always picked out the best jewelry to give you and this was no exception. 

Evan looked relieved as well to see no engagement ring. This meant that he didn’t have to go into big brother mode and ask Regulus if he was bat shit insane. 

“They are nice.”

Evan agreed. Your mother stood up to take her plate to the kitchen because Curly the elf vanished. 

“Y/n, I want you to talk to Regulus when he comes back again for you. I am not saying rush to marry him but for the love of God hear him out. Remember what I said about chess pieces.” 

Evan turned to you with a curious frown. You shook your head. 

“Just a bunch of pureblood sexist garbage that we have heard all of our lives.” 

Evan nodded going back to the article about himself. 

(later that afternoon) 

You sat in a cafe with one of your friends and Evan having lunch. When Sam, who was also one of the designers that you modeled for, called asking if you wanted to go to lunch you were thrilled. You asked Evan to tag along because he looked like he needed to get away from your mother as well. 

“So, he gave you earrings? Fascinating. At least he didn’t send you some generic version of a rose bouquet.” 

Sam commented, taking a sip of his martini. You nodded. 

“I don’t want my room looking like a mortuary.” 

Sam and Evan both smiled at that. 

“If a man sends me flowers there is no second date. I don’t have time to be watering plants on top of my job.” 

Sam added as Evan nodded. 

“If I had any interest in dating anyone and I did something Regulus’ level of insane I think that I would go to the level of precious gems and jewelry too. I may make something with my two little hands.” 

You snorted at your brother’s comment. Evan was making it very clear that he blamed Regulus for everything. Sure, Ambrosia smuggled him a love potion but Regulus should have never drunk anything that she gave him. That was asking for it. 

“Evan, you don’t need to make anything. The last time that you made me a bracelet it was oozing hot glue from broken beads.” 

Evan shrugged. 

“I tried and you said it was beautiful.” 

Sam was laughing hard by this point. 

“Clearly, she lied.” 

Before Sam could add more, you looked up to see Walburga walking over. 

_Fuck_

You thought as your eyes landed on the little girl who had her hand wrapped around Walburga’s wrist. Evan muttered “fuck” under his breath as he clearly saw everything too. You were unable to look away from the child. Holy fuck, did this child look like her father. This provided some relief. You were thrilled to say that you didn’t see one trace of Ambrosia Parkinson in her. Everything about her screamed Regulus Black. From her curly long hair to her icy grey eyes. She was also dressed neat as a pin You had a feeling that Walburga was behind a lot of that. 

“Y/n.” 

Walburga said your name with her usual haughty smile. You forced a smile before getting up to hug her. 

“Walburga, it's nice to see you.” 

“Likewise, dear. I heard that you were back from Paris. Regulus asked me to send you his regards. He’s out of town for the next few days.” 

Walburga had noticed the stranger sitting beside Evan so she decided to keep information at a minimum in case this person was an “undesirable.” She also watched as an expression of hurt at Regulus’ name crossed your face before you returned to your normally calm disposition. Walburga had always considered you a ray of sunshine for Regulus and she was not about to let this chance of a “relationship” go unmended. 

“I see. Tell him that I said thank you for the earrings. I sent a letter yesterday.” 

Walburga nodded, with a smile. 

“It's waiting for him at home. We have to be going. I hope to see you soon, darling.” 

Walburga gently nudged her granddaughter along. The little girl’s eyes were locked on you the whole time but you tried to ignore it. At the moment, you were trying to appear brave and put together in front of Walburga. You weren't about to let her see how internally you were feeling like a wildfire about to spread. 

As they walked away, you heard the little girl as Walbura who you were. Your stomach almost hit your ankles at Walburga’s response…

“Hopefully soon to be your father's girlfriend.” 

Both Evan and yourself gapped at each other as you managed to sit back down. Sam didn’t say anything. He knew well about Regulus and at the moment you looked like you needed some “quiet time.” 

“Sissy…” 

Evan started as the song on the cafe’s radio caught your attention….

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? .It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss. Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab. While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head. But she's touching his chest now. He takes off her dress now. Let me go and I just can't look, it's killing me. And taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis. But it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes. 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

You quickly picked up your handbag, not looking at Sam or Evan. 

“I have to get out of here.”


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been watching the weather where you are to see where it is that you're taking my heart. I've been praying that you haven't lost it yet. 'Cause it's times like these I don't want to forget_

For the next few days, you decided that you weren’t leaving your room or talking to anyone. It didn’t matter how many letters and expensive pieces of jewelry that you received from Regulus or how many times that your mother came to harass you; there was no coming out. Evan didn’t bother, you knew that you brother was smarter than to even try. 

It wasn’t until day 4 did the family elf Curly turn up in your room did you speak to someone. 

“Mistress Y/n, your father ordered Curly to come up and tell you that the dark lord is coming to dinner. Master told Curly to inform you that you are to get decent and…” 

Before Curly could finish there was a knock at your door. Your father’s voice came from the other side. 

“Y/n, I want you to open the door this instant. I want to have a word with you.”

You quickly pulled on a robe before opening the door. It was very few and far between when your father came to your room for anything. Something had to be very wrong for him to show up. 

Opening the door, you faked a smile. 

“Father, I’m glad you’re home!”

You said as cheerfully as possible before wrapping your arms around your father’s shoulders. He held you back for a moment before motioning to the sofa in the corner of your room. 

“We need to have a chat.” 

You had a feeling of just where this was going to go but decided to play dumb. 

“Of course.” 

Your father, for the most part, decided to leave the child-rearing and decisions to your mother or nannies. He only came when something was unmanageable for the previously mentioned parties. 

Sitting down beside your father, you decided to let him make the first move. Maybe he wanted to talk to you about something else. Maybe he needed advice on a new necktie or something? If you were lucky that was going to be the topic.

_When am I ever lucky?”_

You thought bitterly as your father smiled before cupping your cheek. 

“You’re always such a pretty girl, Y/n. I think that is why your mother and I worry so much about you. While we support your career and the wonderful growth that we have seen in you over the past few years there is a topic that I need to discuss with you. If I don’t, I wouldn't be a good father, in my eyes. Your mother informed me of the situation regarding Regulus Black. I believe that it would be in your best interest to take him up on the offer of a proposal.”

You swallowed. _This was going to be the conversation that you expected._

“He never mentioned that.” 

Your father chuckled. 

“Evan also told me everything that happened. I don’t think that Regulus really was able to get to that point. Y/n, you used to be so crazy for Regulus.”

You scrunched up your nose. This behavior would have earned a slap from your mother but your father was more willing to let you speak your mind. 

“That was before he left me for another woman. Father, I don’t care if it was due to a love potion. I was and am still hurt but I do love him. I suppose that I am afraid of being hurt again.”

Your father nodded. 

“He apologized and is trying very hard to earn your favor again. You can’t blame Regulus for situations that he couldn’t control. I don’t think that he would go to the extent of sending you such nice gifts if he didn’t care. This brings me to the topic of our discussion. I have spoken with Orion Black and the dark lord himself, we have all decided that it is in your best interest as well as our family’s best interest that you marry Regulus…” 

“Father...where was I in this…”

Your father held up a hand. 

“You will marry him, Y/n. Like it or not, I have to think of all of my children’s futures. Felix is in Italy. Evan is busy with being a death eater. For you, my only daughter, I have to make sure that you secure a smart match with a good family. The Black family is more than a smart match. I know that you and your children-to-be will be more than financially secure and your history with Regulus makes the decision either. The dark lord, although he typically doesn't get involved in family affairs, agreed to this match as well. Now, Regulus will be here soon as will everyone else. Get up, put on a nice dress and fix your hair. You will not embarrass our family. I have worked too hard to disappoint the dark lord. Therefore you will not disappoint me. Do you understand?”

As much as you wanted to fight back, you knew it would do no good. To be a woman and fight back in a pureblood household, yours especially, would just get you banished. Knowing your luck, your parents would find some way to sabotage your career and leave you penniless. 

“Yes, father.” 

You finally replied. Your father grinned before patting your face. 

“Wear the black dress.” 

Your father was gone before you were able to make an argument. He left you sitting alone on the sofa with wide eyes and a completely shattered mental state. Had this been five years ago and your father dropped this kind of bombshell on you, you would have been thrilled. You would be marrying the man of your dreams. There would be no confusion on either of your parts. Regulus wouldn’t be in a state of panic and you wouldn’t feel like a mess of nerves,

As you pulled on the black dress that your father requested you finally let your mind go to Regulus. As much as you didn’t want to you couldn't help it now. All you could see were those grey eyes locked on your face, the way he smiled (when actually did that), the way he had always been beyond gentle with you when other boys weren't...everything. Even with everything that you had gone through it was impossible to stop loving Regulus. You couldn’t just stop loving someone that you had loved since childhood. 

The two of you had been shoved together at any spare opportunity by your mothers. Both Walburga and your mother had it decided since before the two of you were born that you would be for each other. To both mother’s delight, both Regulus and yourself “clicked” from day one. 

That is what made Regulus’ betrayal with Ambrosia all the more painful. You didn’t just lose your lover...you also lost your best friend. Regulus (whether it was by love potion or not) was gone and wanted nothing to do with you any longer. The pain was more than words could really say or anyone could understand. It felt as if you were missing your right arm. The person that you went to for everything was gone.

Maybe you were being harsh on him now...especially since you knew that it wasn’t his fault but one had to protect themselves right? You had, for the most part, figured that out over the past few years. Sure, Evan was there but you wouldn’t have your brother forever. There was also the realization that Evan would agree with whatever your father (and most certainly the dark lord) ordered. It wouldn't matter what Evan actually felt. If it interfered with his sense of duty, his feelings would be placed on the back burner. Your other brother Felix didn’t really care either way. If he had to step in to fight for your honor he would but he would rather not be bothered by your train wreck of a personal life. His comment on the matter to your parents was _“Betroth her to someone else. Problem solved.”_

 _The sense of duty_...That had been shoved upon Evan, Feliex, and yourself from dayone. As much as you wanted to throw your hands up and say “fuck it” you couldn’t. You could be like Sirius and say to hell with everyone but you weren’t able to do it. There was the very real knowledge that you would lose your family as well as the possibility that you father would have you killed. This was one way that the Rosiers was even crueler than the Blacks. If you were Walburga’s daughter, she would simply blast your name from the family tapestry and “forget” that you were ever born. Your parents, however, were not like that at all. 

Your eyes had fallen to the photo of Regulus and yourself that you had never taken off of your vanity. It was the picture taken on the day that he had given you the engagement ring. You smiled at how “in love” the two of you looked. Regulus was nuzzling your face before kissing you softly. 

_Maybe it can be like this again?_

You thought, hopefully. It would take time that was for sure. Regulus would have to gain your trust back and maybe you would need to let some of the walls that you had built fall. 

_That would be easier said than done…_

After taking more than enough time, you finally decided to go downstairs and face the music. Walking through the formal living room and dining room, you saw more than plenty of familiar faces...just not the face that you were expecting. You had expected Regulus to be waiting for you to come out of hiding. 

_You know better than that. He isn’t going to draw that much attention to himself._

You thought as your attention went to your mother who was talking to Walburga Black. Smirking to yourself, you couldn’t help but wonder if that pairing is where bad ideas came from? 

“Hey, you’re alive.” 

You turned to face Evan, who had come to join you. Focusing on your brother’s face, you narrowed your eyes on him. 

“Have you heard about my apparent engagement?”

Evan nodded. 

“I have.” 

You were suddenly unnerved by Evan’s calm stance. 

“And your feelings?” 

Evan shrugged. He wanted to say that he thought that it was a train wreck in the making but he couldn't. Evan believed that the tension between Regulus and yourself could be fixed but it would take a lot. Was he worried that Regulus would hurt you again No, Regulus had clearly learned his lesson but that didn’t stop the older brother in Evan from worrying.

“Father nor the dark lord asked for my input.” 

Evan watched as you made a shocked facial expression. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Evan!” 

Evan wrapped an arm around your wrist and pulled you into the empty drawing-room. 

“I am on your side...for your information but I have a job that I have to do. When the dark lord says something is a certain way, we go with it. You know this. Do you love Regulus?”

You nodded. Evan sighed. 

“There...then this will work out. Y/n, we have duties that we have to fulfill no matter how personally difficult.” 

Evan replied in his cold death eater voice. He looked over his shoulder before his eyes softened. 

“Look, if Regulus is unkind to you in any way...I’ll know about it. I’m bigger than he is so I think that you will be just fine. Now go back in there and put a fake smile on your face...like we do all of the time.” 

You wanted to say more but knew that it would be useless. Evan was on the right side of the tracks and apparently you were just being difficult...whatever.

Stepping back into the dining room, you noticed Regulus finally. He had apparently just walked in. You were thankful that he hadn’t seen you yet. Looking him over, that desperate feeling of love returned again mixed with the undying need to run for your life. Turning you slipped into the kitchen without making a peep.

_I've been watching for the tiniest warning signs, and I'm afraid they might be right, I've been praying for a tell-tale sign, So I can keep you there in the back of my mind, I'll keep you there in the back of my mind,I could never understand, I'd have to ask him again and again, It was out of my hands, I'd have to ask him again and again_

You stood in the kitchen focusing on the song coming from the record player that your mother was listening to. Resting your head against the wall, you wanted to come to a conclusion if things were really out of your hands or if you had the “chess pieces” as your mother suggested a few days before. If your mind wasn’t such a pretzel of emotions this situation may not be so damn difficult. 

“Y/n?” 

You looked up to see Antonin Dolohov standing in the doorway. This was the last person that you wanted to really deal with at the moment. You found Dolohov as interesting as a block of wood. 

“Hello.”

You replied as he stepped further into the kitchen. He looked around the room with a forced smile (that he never needed to do again.)

“You look awfully pretty tonight...if no one told you.” 

Internally gagging, you forced a polite smile. You wanted to tell the man that was obviously desperate for companionship to go find someone else. There were enough “man” problems in your life without his help. If Bellatrix hadn’t married Rodolphus Lestrange, you would have pointed Dolohov in her direction. They would make the perfect psycho couple. 

You internally sighed as the realization that Bellatrix would soon be “family” to you. This day was just getting more and more magical by the moment! 

“Thank you, that’ s a very nice compliment.” 

You said. Dolohov smiled again. 

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime. You’re a fine woman of quality.” 

_Oh, Jesus Christ_

You thought, mentally giving yourself a facepalm. This had to be the worst “please date me” proposal that you had ever experienced. 

“She’s engaged.” 

Both Dolohov and yourself turned to see a very annoyed-looking Regulus in the doorway. You smirked as Dolohov put two and two together. 

“To you, I am assuming? Black, you waited no time to move on. I can’t compete with this.” 

He turned to you with a smile before walking from the room. Regulus scowled at the other man until he was gone from the room. Once Dolohov was gone, Regulus turned to you. 

“Are you alright?”

You nodded, rolling your eyes. 

“He’s repulsive.” 

Regulus nodded. He waited a moment to say anything. This was the first time that you spoke to him like the “old” days. Even if it was about another man and only two words, Regulus would take what he got. 

“Try working with him.”

You turned back to the kitchen sink, pretending to be doing something. 

“I suppose you heard the same news that I did?”

You questioned, as you cleaned up a mess that Curly obviously forgot. Where the elf ran off to, you had no idea. What you did know was Regulus had moved beside you. You smelled his scent and internally sighed. Regulus being this close to you was both a comfort and wrecking your nerves at the same time. 

“I did. Just so you know, I didn’t plan any of this out.” 

“I know.” 

You replied. Regulus blinked a few times. He had expected a bit more of a “spark” out of you. In fact, he was half expecting you to start throwing things at him. When you didn’t, he wasn’t for sure what he was supposed to do. You had always been the one that was quick to anger and he was the one that had to talk you down over whatever the event was.

“Y/n, I’ll be a good husband and I think that you know that.” 

You still didn’t look up, which annoyed Regulus a bit more. 

“I know. We’ve been pushed together since we were babies. I know everything about you, Regulus.” 

Regulus finally got annoyed enough and reached out to take the cleaning cloth away from you. You quickly looked up as Regulus turned your body to face his. 

“Then you know that I never...ever...would have hurt you intentionally. I think deep down under all of the stubbornness that you were blessed with that you know that too. I also think there is also a part of you that is still in love with me no matter how much you want to deny it.” 

“I never denied it.” 

You replied as Regulus wrapped an arm around your waist. The two of you stood quietly for a moment before you pulled away. Regulus looked as if you had taken his heart and smashed it. 

“Regulus, we’ve both changed since school...since all of this nightmare began. I am not the wife and mother type...I don’t want to be like my mother or your mother.” 

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. He decided to go with the “olive branch” that he had saved for this conversion. It didn’t matter how much he disliked what he was about to say. If it helped him get back with you, he would be willing to give it a shot. 

“I’m not asking you to give up your life. You can still be a model if you want. I’m not asking you to give up your life for me. In fact, I would prefer that you don’t be like our mothers. They are horrible enough. As far as my daughter, I don’t want her having the kind of example that we had growing up. Y/n, i’m not asking you to take the place of her mother but she needs a good example of what a woman should be. I can’t do everything on my own. I miss the us against the world thing that we used to have going. What do I have to do? What do I have to say? I am running out of ideas. I am almost to the point of pulling out the sass card and telling you to get over here…”

Regulus stopped his monologue when you smiled.

“Why are you smiling? What about this is amusing?”

You shook your head. When your mouth opened, you weren't sure yourself what happened. 

“Come here, Regulus.” 

“You’re not going to hit me are you?”

He asked with a small smile earning an eye roll from you. 

“No, I am not going to hit you. I need you to prove to me that I can trust you fully.”

You replied as Regulus wrapped his arms around you. He considered trying to kiss you but decided against it. Pressing his luck at the moment didn’t seem like a great idea. 

“That isn’t asking much. I’ve missed you.” 

He said in a near whisper. You lay your head on his shoulder as all of the emotions of the past five years hit at once. If you were much of a crier, you would be sobbing right now.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Regulus didn’t dare attempt to let you go. Having to let you, the person who provided the most comfort to him, go was not about to happen. You were the one that fixed a lot of the bad things in his life. He wanted to hold you for as long as you would let him. Part of Regulus was surprised that you hadn’t tried to kick him. 

“I have a feeling that you are still a bit of a handful.” 

Regulus said with a small smirk. You scoffed. 

“A bit?”

Regulus tilted your face to his with a small smile. 

“Not that I’m complaining. I am kind of looking forward to a life of wondering just what in the fresh hell that I have gotten myself into.”

Before he was able to kiss you, your parents stepped into the room with Walburga, Orion, and Voldemort behind them. Regulus quickly let you go, choosing to ignore the look of approval that his mother was giving him. Walburga had sent him a scathing letter the day before with the news of the engagement arrangement that he better step up his wooing game. Expensive jewelry clearly wasn’t winning you over and if Regulus wanted to win you back then he better do something quickly before another man stepped in. Regulus would have rather taken his time and repaired the broken relationship in a “healthy way” but with parents like his and yours...that wasn’t going to happen. If he was lucky all of the bullshit that just oozed out of his mouth would be enough to please you for the time being. Things were a lot easier when the two of you were 10 years old and your biggest worry was what kind of bug that the two of you were going to throw on Sirius. 

The moment that Voldemort stepped into the room, you watched Regulus go from himself to death eater mode. You hated how both Regulus and Evan would become almost cold robots anytime that Voldemort was around. It was required of them, you knew this, but that didn’t mean that you had to like it. Watching their faces turn ice-cold wasn’t something that you really enjoyed. Now you were going to have to forever watch it (unless something truly sudden and unexpected happened to the dark lord). 

You also knew to limit your own thoughts as well as not be too “showy” when it came to emotions. If you touch or babied Regulus or Evan too much, you would hear about it later. You had to sit by either Regulus or Evan and be the supportive fiance and sister. It seemed only Bellatrix was able to get out of the “female norm.” If it meant doing things that Bellatrix did to step out of the norm, you would remain where you were. You wanted no part in having Bellatrix Lestrange as a mentor. 

“Good, there the two of you are.” 

Your father replied. 

“Father.”

You said, simply as Voldemort strolled over. 

“I suppose the two of you have been informed of the arrangement at hand. While I normally don’t get involved in domestic affairs because I don’t want to, I really think that the two of you have a lot to offer. I have been informed of the love potion incident and this is to be forgotten. Do you both understand?” 

Both Regulus and yourself nodded. 

_Forgotten my ass._

You thought, hoping the dark lord didn’t pick up on that. To your relief, he didn’t seem to. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Regulus responded as Voldemort turned to you with a smile. 

“The both of you have been arranged to marry since you were children. There is no sense in letting a little roadblock ruin what is good planning. We need more purebloods in this world. Y/n, dear, I will make sure that the Parkinsons are punished for their daughter’s doings. You can be assured of that.” 

Voldemort turned his attention back to Regulus. 

“As for you, take care of this pretty girl. Now, we have a meeting to get to. You’ll be okay without your fiance for a few moments.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus had just fallen asleep when his mother stomped into his room and threw the curtains open. The shock of the morning sun burning his eyes nearly caused Regulus to fall out of the bed. 

“Mother! I told you less than an hour ago that I just got home from a job. Why are you here?”

Walburga chose to ignore her son’s snippy reply. 

“I would think that you would want to spend the day with Y/n.” 

Regulus groaned. There was nothing more than he would rather do than sit there and have you ignored him. He had been trying desperately to win you over and felt like he was getting nowhere. Some days you were lukewarm and reminded him of the woman that he used to know. Other days, you acted as if he was a stranger. It felt like he was constantly moving one step forward then 10 steps back.

_None of this was my fault! It wasn’t like I was asking for Ambrosia to poison me with a love potion. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time...and Y/n won’t let me forget it._

Regulus thought miserably before deciding to answer Walburga’s comment. 

“Why? So she can ignore me”

Walburga rolled her eyes. 

“It's always about you isn’t it?” 

Regulus slowly got out of bed and looked for the shirt that he had thrown to one corner of the room. Walburga could have given him the decency of 1 measly hour of sleep but no, she wanted to wake him up to call him selfish...how sweet.

“Mum, I am exhausted. What is my punishment so I can get on with it.”

“Y/n’s brother died. I assumed that you would be the one to comfort her. It would probably warm yourself some brownie points in Y/n’s eyes.” 

Walburga said calmly and with no emotion. Regulus’ mouth dropped. 

_Fuck…_

“Evan seemed just fine when I saw him earlier.” 

Walburga shook her head.

“Not Evan...the other one...the weak one.” 

Regulus felt immediately better hearing that. Felix dying young was not surprising. The moment that your middle brother decided to follow this elder brother and father’s example and decided to become a death eater, Regulus knew that he was done for. Felix wasn’t like Evan. He was soft, naive, and a bit of a pansy. He was the one Rosier that would literally “play dead” if challenged in some way. How he thought that being a death eater was a good career choice for himself was still a mystery to Regulus. When Voldemort sent him to Greece or Spain (Regulus forgot because it was good riddance in his mind) everyone was thrilled to see him go. 

“Felix. What happened?” 

Walburga started rummaging through Regulus’ closet and handed him a clean shirt. 

“That wasn’t my concern. Y/n is my concern.” 

Regulus looked back up to his mother. 

“You really adore her don’t you?”

Walburga rolled her eyes. Was Regulus the king of stupid questions this morning or was the lack of sleep finally getting to him? 

“She’s the right girl. The girl that should have been in our family 5 years ago.I have loved Y/n since the day that she was born. You love her too and this is your second chance. Do. Not. Mess. This. Up. Again.” 

Regulus glared up at his mother as he buttoned his shirt. 

“There will be none of that.” 

20 minutes later…

Regulus stood outside of the Rosier family home thinking about what he was supposed to say to you. 

_Sorry to hear about your brother. He was an idiot and had it coming._

_Sorry to hear about your brother. I knew that he was done for the day that I met him._

_Hi?_

Regulus groaned. He was really awful at this! Taking a breath, he finally knocked on the door. Maybe if he was lucky, you would be in a vulnerable mood and not try to hit him over the head with something? Maybe it would be like that evening, in the kitchen, where he almost kissed you. Regulus would be thrilled if he was finally able to kiss you again.

It was Evan that answered the door and Regulus was relieved. Evan could give him the warning on what kind of mood that you just happened to be in that day. 

“Hello, did you hear about our wonderful news?”

Regulus blinked a few times. 

“If you consider your brother dying wonderful news then yes, I heard about it.” 

Evan started laughing at the expression on Regulus’ face. 

“Come on Reg, we both knew that Felix had it coming for a long time. He just pissed off the wrong people who turned him into the aurors. He decided to fight them instead of going to prison which I will give him credit for. He just was never much of a dueler and was blown into bits.” 

Regulus could agree to that. Felix couldn’t duel to save his life. He was literally beaten by everyone and it was embarrassing to watch. 

“How is Y/n?” 

Evan closed the door as Regulus stepped inside. His amused mood had quickly changed to somber. This was all Regulus needed to know that you had always been Evan’s favorite sibling and Felix was just on the outs with everyone.

“As good as can be expected, I guess. Fuck, Regulus, you know that I am not good at these kinds of things.”

“Like I am also?”

Regulus interrupted causing Evan to grin. 

“Y/n is being _the good child_ right now and helping our mum. You see when mum is sad, in any way, she bakes while drinking. Y/n is keeping an eye on drunken hines. She is in the kitchen if you want to go in and join them. Don’t eat the cookies though. Mum added salt instead of sugar and they taste like shit.” 

“Well, that is a risk that I am willing to take.” 

Regulus thought as he turned and went in the direction of the kitchen. Peeking inside, you sat across from your mother who was passed out with her head down on the table. You had your face lowered while rubbing your temples.

“Y/n?” 

You looked up immediately the moment that you heard Regulus’ voice. He stood in the kitchen doorway looking at you warily. For that, you didn’t blame him. You hadn’t been making his life easy lately. It was no wonder he was standing there looking like he was expecting you to throw a hex at him. 

“What are you doing here?”

You asked as he slowly sat down in the empty chair beside you. 

“I heard about your brother.” 

He said softly. You were glad when he didn’t start making comments about Felix deserving what he got and that he was a weak little twat. You had heard that enough from Evan and your father already. 

“It was a little bit of a shock to wake up to.” 

You replied. Regulus hesitantly reached out and took your left hand into his. You wanted to sigh at the feeling of his skin on yours. While you tried to keep up your “hard to get act” you were still desperately wanting to recreate the feeling that you had that night in the kitchen. All that you had to do was chill the fuck out and let events unfold. 

Shit isn’t that easy.

You thought as Regulus stroked his thumb over the palm of your hand. That night in the kitchen showed you that the jealous side of Regulus still existed and you couldn’t be more thrilled. You were afraid that Ambrosia and her stupid love potion may have ruined certain parts of Regulus. The way he seemed genuinely confused about everything and mentally exhausted enhanced that worry. 

You being a stone-cold bitch hasn’t helped anything.

The smart “kind” side of your mind added. Something told you that if you wanted to see the man that you knew, you would have to chill the fuck out.

Maybe you could get Dolohov in the same room with Regulus again?

You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how jealous Regulus looked that night. 

“Are you okay?”

Regulus asked, causing you to stop your thoughts of drooling over him being jealous. You took a breath before speaking. 

“You know, you are the first person to ask me that.” 

Regulus wasn’t surprised. The whole Rosier family was full of a bunch of selfish snots. Why would Mr. and Mrs. Rosier care how their daughter was feeling? Regulus had to swallow the urge to push the clearly passed-out lady of the house on the floor...just to be petty. 

“I’m not really surprised by that. What’s wrong with Evan? There is something definitely wrong with him.” 

You turned to look into the sitting room where Evan lay halfway upside down reading a magazine. 

“Try living with him. To answer your question, yes..I suppose that I am okay.” 

“Supposing and actually being are two different things.” 

Regulus commented You smirked at that. That was Regulus Black response. If you didn’t answer his question directly, he would pick it apart. 

“Yes, Regulus. I am okay...I guess I always had it in my mind that Felix would die early. He was never smooth like Evan or my father. Felix had no business being a death eater, He should have been born a goblin so he could get a job at Gringotts and count things.” 

Regulus chuckled at that. 

“He would have been a great goblin.”

You decided to not pull away from Regulus as he scooted closer. He shot your mother a careful glance. Making a move on you with Mrs. Rosier around (passed out or not) would be uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry. She’s passed out cold. I make wonderful sleeping potions. I was tired of watching her try to be Marie Callender. You look exhausted yourself.”

Regulus nodded. 

“I had a job last night. Mum told me about what happened to Felix and you were more important than sleep.” 

Those words left Regulus’ mouth before he really had a chance to think about what he was saying. When you smiled, he was relieved. 

“Do you mean that?”

You questioned. Regulus eagerly nodded. 

“Of course, I do. You mean a lot to me.” 

As it always seemed to be the case, the tender moment was interrupted when Evan walked into the room. He froze before tilting his head upon seeing your mother’s current state.

“What did you do to mum?” 

You leaned back in your chair, not removing your hand from Regulus’. 

“Sleeping potion. She is an intolerable drunk.” 

Evan nodded. 

“Love, she is an ugly sober. Mum being drunk isn’t going to spice her up any. By the way, Regulus, my dad asked Y/n and I to go pick up Felix’s bits and pieces in Greece. I have some things that I need to do. Would you mind going with her?” 

Evan ignored the way that your eyes pierced into him as if asking him just what he was up to? He understood your annoyance. One moment, Evan was for the marriage and the next he was encouraging you to give Regulus a hard time. It seemed like the "being for the marriage" happened when your mum and dad were in the room. This was normal pureblood business and was “just the way” things were. You weren’t completely shocked by your brother’s behavior. If it kept him in good standing with your father, it was probably in Evan’s best interest to agree with whatever Mr. Rosier said (that was unless you wanted to be on the floor having the cruciatus curse hurled at you). 

Regulus, meanwhile, didn’t look at you. He kept his attention laser-focused on Evan’s cheeky smile. He too was wondering what Evan was getting at? Was this Evan’s way of saying “I approve now go make her happy” or was this some kind of weird that only Evan could be the puppet master of. Either was concerning. 

“What are you playing at?”

Regulus asked. Evan faked a smile. 

“I don’t want to go to Greece. This is also the perfect opportunity for the two of you to patch the disaster known as your relationship up without me having to watch and want to hang myself. Now go gather Felix’s bits and pieces, put him in a vase, and fix whatever the hell that needs to be fixed.” 

Evan was out of the room muttering how the two of you were making him thankful to have no interest in romance whatsoever. Regulus waited until Evan was out of earshot to speak. 

“It would be a nice opportunity for us to have some alone time without interruptions between our parents and your brother, we haven’t been able to have a decent conversation alone.” 

You sighed. As much as you wanted this to be some kind of "fix-all" you knew that it wasn't. There is no magic fix-all to this broken relationship. It was going to take a lot more than some trip to Greece and thousands of I'm sorry's. 

_You are being too hard on him. He said that he was sorry. You know that Regulus would never have done you this way. It wasn't his fault that he was hit with a love potion._

This trip wasn't going to be romantic and nothing that Regulus could throw together would make it that way. You were going to pick up your now-dead older brother. The seriousness of the situation finally "hit home." Turning back to Regulus, you tried to keep your voice calm and hold back the tears. 

“Regulus, going to pick up my dead brother’s destroyed body isn’t really the romantic getaway that I was looking for. The train leaves tomorrow at 8. Can you pick me up around 7?” 

Regulus nodded as you patted his cheek and left the room. What the actual fuck was he thinking? Was he some kind of love stuck idiot for thinking that you would find this trip romantic? 

_I have really got to be out of my goddamn mind!_


End file.
